Before The Crash
by YYWT
Summary: Before the Wonderswan event, Ryo and Osamu are together. It is a fictional world or a reality? A dilemma that has bother Ryo for the last two years as his own reality is resurfacing, scared that he knows Ken's future better than he knows him now. Osamu is facing mostly typical pre-teen angst for the fact life isn't easy. Everybody dies eventually, like everybody leaves home.


**AN****: I guess my theory of the gap between tamers and aventures. May not understand if have no concept of Wonderswan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Some say it was luck that brought them together, other say it was mere coincident or even a miracle. Because nobody, absolutely nobody, could understand: how two completely different people could get along so well. Oddly enough their differences wasn't that real big of a gap, though obviously those differentials were easily to see. When he looked back to the argument at hand, he didn't have anything against it. Osamu Ichijouji was a handful and easily the most intolerant person to know. He was high-stung, cold, distant and sometimes even downright mean.

He wasn't always like that…

His nature was usually hidden by every day demands because of his profile. The more effort asked upon him, the less of him actually existed. It became somewhat a vicious cycle of repeat and rinsing of events.

_His body laid cold, blood spewing onto the asphalt roads, while a group of people, surrounded the dying body. The smell was incredible, despite he hadn't actually been there, an effect of the growing imagination. Ken's expression of pure blankness, an innocence unrivaled by anything else… Time had yet to taint the pure hearted boy, thus he knew not what became of his brother._

He merely shook his head… Osamu was here in front of him, explaining the notes for the next test. Turning his head, he saw the hands of the clock pointing to 3:67pm, looking for the calendar that reminded him was September of year 1999: noting that the Digidestined had already saved the world twice. Of course, only he knew they saved both the Digital World and the Human World… but soon the group would also save the world from Diaboromon. He wasn't exactly sure of when, but probably would still occur within the passing months, if not next year.

It was odd for him… nobody understood this oddness; because he knew the boy Ken would become, more than he knew the gentled hearted Ken of now.

For… the people he knew of were all just fictional characters, weren't they? That was true, unless he was truly a driven mad person. But he didn't feel loony, nor did he expect his perceptions of reality to be distorted. He had told Osamu of his previous life: where his mother and father weren't together and he had a father-in-law and two half-blooded sisters. He was only twelve when he vanished from his world, finding himself as a tamer in an alternative universe. After that adventure, he had entered into a whole new realm of the Digital World, then only to find: somehow he had found himself in a another whole new world. Again.

However this time, the irony felt was at a new time high…

He entered into his ten year old body, living in the Tamachi Station area, with parents he believed were his own. He had forgotten his original life. Believing this one to be the original one. Befriending the boy Osamu Ichijouji. Soon later to be even a closer friend to the little brother of the family. With time his memories returned, homesickness hit him hard, but it also was amazing that he had entered his childhood nostalgia. He was the best Digimon Card Game champion!

Osamu listen to him, nevertheless Osamu Ichijouji was skeptical, but didn't point out those skepticisms, since they were close friends.

"Ryo… listen to me." The tapping of the pen could be heard, lifting his head, he saw his friend's monotone expression that matched his tone of voice. Letting out a sigh, the other boy continued "You're failing in English, which in my honest opinion: you shouldn't be failing because you are the best in alternative languages. Your linguistic skills are top notch but continue like this and you'll make a mockery of everything you've made."

He was the second top rating middle school student they had, when Ichijouji left. He didn't really try all that hard, it came natural for him to study at least two hours a day. Extra more, if it was for a test.

If he got a bad grade, it wasn't the end of the world. His parents were a bit worried about it, calling him distant and bothered. They had paired him up with Osamu, by fortune was their neighbor and enjoyed themselves to this luxury. To make it even easier, their son was this prodigy child's friend, which is why the Akiyama family could never imagine themselves to be so lucky. Though his parents were proud of this detail, luckily they knew not to flaunt over such news. In public at least. How many times was he compare to his friend? On how better he could be. How he should learn, or at the very least, try to drink tea made by dirt of his friend's fingernail.

It wasn't really motivating, but nevertheless, he enjoyed spending time with the honest boy.

"Yeah, yeah… I got you, captain Kirk." He muttered, giving one of his mock salutes.

"If I'm Kirk, who in bloody hell are you?" Curiosity came upon his friend.

His smile arose "Well, I, of course, would be Scotty. So amazingly brilliant and the only red suit not to die."

"So you're the exceptional redshirt, huh?"

"Of course." He spoke proudly.

"Whatever." His friend sighed, going back at the argument at hand "You know the basic saying of: Kamo ga negi no shotte kuru. Which would be?"

"A duck comes along carrying a leek on its back." He spoke with ease.

"Okay. What about: I no naka no kawazu, taiki o shirazu."

"Mostly.. meaning…" He gave a moment of thought, fixing it into a correct grammar sentence "Rather than chasing, maybe catching, the cat, just simply take away the plates."

Osamu's face was flat with a hint of annoyance, before retorting "Why are we doing this at all?"

"Because I need help!" He said chipper tone. He knew it was nonsense as he could handle himself in English. The brunette caught his little act, watching it happen in front of him, he knew Osamu had snapped inside. The boy had a tight grip at the tip of his pencil, the hatred boiled inside those pupils, making him even more nervous. To end it all off, he gave his best friend a cute smile. "I always do!"

"AKIYAMA RYO!" The scream could surely shake the building they were in "You are wasting my time on frivolous things?! How many times did I tell you, to not bother me! I'm busy, you should just leave."

He couldn't do anything except show his frown. Osamu had become more closed inside himself, that he stopped caring about the outside world. They hadn't talked in, maybe, two weeks and a half, despite them being only meters away from one another. Ken was unable to play with his nearly thirteen year old brother, who was already in high school. Meaning either Ken was alone all day, with his brother occupying their room or with him. He loved Ken and all that, though the simple fact he never saw his friend, made him worried.

Osamu got up, moving to his computer desk to order up and grab, whatever was suppose to be, his next project.

"Osamu… stop it. You promise my parents you'd help me study. We still have two hours at our disposal and you don't have to go for a while. So let's have some fun." The words spoken out came out bore and unmotivated. Mostly because he doubted Osamu would listen to him anymore.

For he had stopped listen to the people he cared about.

For it wasn't High School that was hard, just the quantity and time he had: was too much and too little. The boy genius was only going to finish school within the year, before entering into university of Tokyo. Despite Osamu absolute undesired to leave his first year of middle school, Mrs. And Mr. Ichijouji thought this was the best route. It had felt like betrayal to the boy, thus making him even more bitter and doubtful of other's intentions.

"Shut up, Ryo. If you want to be of help, make that little pest of a brother of mine leave." Even colder words were spoken. The boy didn't even bother to turn to him and immediately began to sit himself down in front of the computer.

The Ichijouji Osamu he knew would of never, ever, said something a cold as that only five months ago. He loved Ken with all his heart and would do anything to make him happy. Now ironically enough, Osamu indirectly kept hurting his brother in the worst way possible: ignoring his existence and treating it as it was like a common cold. Ken had been sadly alone for the last couple of months. Unlike now, when Osamu was overshadowing him, the older brother was there for Ken. Now Ken was mostly force to play alone, oddly enough, the kind boy never was good at making friends inside of school.

"Osamu…" He started gently "Do you hate Ken?"

Silence won and spoke for the boy, who had stopped doing anything on his desk.

"Of course not." Osamu mumbled weakly. It was filled hinting his regrets of events he surely hadn't forgotten. "I-.. I- just don't have the time. You know that."

"… Even so… you could have a minute to explain or be kind about it." He reasoned.

Osamu look down on his computer table, looking at the sheet of paper on top of his keyboard, saying annoyed "Don't you I've tried? Ken's is only seven! He's a selfish child who doesn't understand what adults do! We don't have any time to play!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Though last I check, you were a kid yourself." He responded with no sympathy. He just didn't feel it, he knew Osamu was being driven mad, to make it where he was suppose to go, however… he still had a responsibilities as a brother. "Come on. Ken right outside and probably wants to play with his big bro! Kenny boy misses you. Isn't that right, Sam?"

Osamu's eyes were closes shut, squishing them tightly, as his hand turned into fist. The other boy was tired and had a right to be so. However being a brother was just as important. Being his friend made him act on principle… because even so, Ryo had to act like middle man between a brotherhood that was almost close to perfect. They were going through a tough patch, but… they would make it through and being Ken's best friend was also magnified his duty to respond to the mess.

"…" Osamu finally turned to him, not knowing really what to say, if there could be anything to say.

Rising to their feet, exiting out of the closed room, to find Ken laying on the couch watching the TV in boredom. Feeling a smile rise from his face, he called to the little boy "Hey, Ken! Guess who wants to spend some time with us!"

Almost acting out of super-speed, Ken was already on his knees at the armrest of the couch, facing them with a childish wonder and joy. "Nii-sama?! We're going out! No! What are we doing Nii-sama!?"

Osamu's expression flinch a little, he always hated using 'sama' as his honorific. Especially when it concerned his little brother. Giving a weak smile, he nodded saying "It's Onii-chan. Or Nii-chan. But yeah… I have time. So what do you want to do, Ken?"

Ken was agape for that moment, unable to believe his own brother's action. Coming back to his sense, his eyes lowered, full of energy as they continue to move around. Before lifting his head, saying shyly "Umm… anything you want Nii-sama!"

"I don't know what I want to do… you decide." Osamu said very uncertain as he couldn't face Ken in the eyes. Having a wondering expression that made him very worried. Despite his friend's stupidity, understandable as it was, Ken was a kid and would probably get over it. If he did feel that guilty, he should just apologize.

Taking a deep breath, excitement clouded Ken's eyes, putting his hand together while standing on his knees. "I want to play at the park! Can we go now? Maybe some ice cream too?!"

Osamu rolled his eyes at the last request "Ken, you know you can't have ice cream before dinner. But let's go."

"OH boy! Osamu this is going to be loads of fun! We'll play on the slide, try hide-and-seek! Play the new card game Pokemon! How about we do detective and Ryo be the corpse?! OOohh! Wait! Let's go to the computer store you like, Nii-sama!" Ken continue on with the suggestions that probably never end. Grabbing onto his brother's bigger arm, the two Ichijouji brother walked happily side by side. Walking beside Ken, he gave Osamu an all-knowing look before smiling.

Their walk to the park wasn't too far, though ever time he crossed the heavily filled roads. He felt nervous. Merely by the fact that he was scared of an accident. Accidents happen all the time on the road.

But most of all… he felt sick in the stomach, watching Osamu and Ken walk down the crossroad.

Noting this, Osamu turned to him, calling him "Ryo! Come on! We'll leave you if you slow down."

"Coming!" He responded and ran down the busy street.

The park wasn't far and from the station, they went closer near the river, that divided Tamachi from Tokyo. The park wasn't the biggest but kids usually enjoyed themselves. Several of kids were already out playing, Ken decided to run together with Osamu, who merely went to play with him. It took some time but before long the cold shell of Osamu warmed up into a playful brother: teasing, joking, playing and even giving out urban myths to the little brother.

"But it's true Ken, you mustn't ever do it… Hana-chan will be waiting for you when you exit…" Osamu gesture his hands of clawing or grabbing, with an evil smile on his face as Ken merely look like he'd eaten something sour.

"But! I don't want Hana-chan to eat me!" Ken whimpered as they sat on the bench.

Osamu gave a smug smile to Ken "Nor do I but this is what happens to bad children who don't respect the teachers. Studying is important after all… then again you could do something stupid and meet Hanako-san yourself!"

"UUuhh… NO! I would never reply to her! Luckily I'm on the second floor! So HAH! I win!" Ken stated proudly.

He merely snickered at the two. "So how about some Ice cream?!"

"No. No sweets before dinner. Also… Our mother should be coming home. I guess we should get back." Osamu realized looking at his wristwatch. Getting up, he decided to hold Ken's hand, for safety was always the propriety. It was a short day, mostly for the fact Osamu would have to prepare his projects go directly to Tokyo and do several hours of studying. Most of his afternoon was doing multiple amount of sports such as soccer, Kendo , Akikdo, and Kung Fu. He also did chess in the weekend with a side of shogi. He did everything and anything but actual creative works. He did have talent to follow a music sheet, but had not an ounce of capacity to make original pieces of work.

Ken admired his brother, he admire Osamu too. Though he wished that Osamu would speak more of his problems. Sure they didn't believe in his 'phase', though that was merely a social problem than anything else.

All of these things were destroying Osamu more than helping him. His parents just wanted the best for their son. Making him into a fine man while forgetting he was still very young. So walking to Osamu's right side, where his hand was free, he slide his fingers into his friend's hand, giving a calm smile that was return with a similar expression.

"You see? This was good for you. Who cares if you screw up one project?" He laughed at his friend previous notion.

"I guess.." The boy admitted his fault, never really apologizing even though he wanted to. His damn pride would be the end of him. "Umm… would you walk with me to Tokyo?"

"I'll buy my own ticket and everything." He lightheartedly said giving the boy a wink.

Ken who walked beside them, looked at them curiously. He groaned about not being able to come, Ryo realized this with experience, but the younger sibling kept quiet. Osamu knew this equally, without giving an advancements in that he should come. There was a reason both of them were going to go to Tokyo alone. Crossing on the many crossroads of the lanes, the nosily actions of people doing their own thing, with the different people for the certain hour started to come out into the streets. Weirdos and cosplayers planning to go into a convention that was recent out for some manga's premier.

Ken had admired them, Osamu's body language became stiff for he could not stand these people. As for himself? He merely snickered at all of them equally because they look like fun people to him.

Finally arriving into their apartment complex, going their separate homes, he saw his father's coat hanging on the coat hanger and two pair of shoes on the genkan. Red high heels and typical leather shoes. His parents were already home as always. Their job were never close to done, so they tended to finish most calls at home. His mother was watching the news intently while his father was at the kitchen table eating an early dinner. Both of them were so happy together, both successful in their jobs and had no reason to part. It was kind of like a paradise respecting to a world where his mother wouldn't even speak to him. Hell… his own family-in-law loved him more than she did. He understood this conflict of interest, yet his feelings still remain the same.

"MOM! DAD! I'm going to Osamu to his project seminar, if that's alright with you!" He called out, going back to his room to grab important documents before leaving.

"Alright… see you later. Be careful, okay?" His mother called.

His father merely gave a silent nod and continue to eat. His father was never much of a talker in any world. So it didn't really make much of a difference. Like father, like son… taking everything with ease.

"BYE!" He close the door behind him, after putting his shoes on again, and saw Osamu waiting in the hallway with a laptop bag and a messenger bag for his project. His hoodie was grey, with underneath showing on his alternative colored sleeve, on top of his orange long sleeve shirt. His pants were a typical blue and black sneakers.

"What is it with you and hoodies? Gonna be a ganster?!" He chuckled at his own joke.

Osamu snorted at that, looking at him amused "Well… if that happen my parents are going to sue my ass."

"Then you go on stage and we celebrate gay pride?" They began to walk down the halls, entwining once more their fingers.

"Are you kidding me? I may hate my parents but I don't have a death wish. It's ironic since Japan is technically supportive of gays, then again they're also 'supportive' of foreigners. Despite the fact nobody respects them anyhow. You can be gay as long as you don't show it. Fucking hypocrites." Osamu's amusement began to fade into anger.

Ryo sighed as the finally entered into the elevator, momentarily letting go of their hands. "America is even worse… I don't know why people think America is great, anyhow."

"Everybody hates anywhere unless their patriots. People just want to hate things, in order for the majority to win."

"Well…" He moved his head only inches Osamu's cheek "… I love you." Before giving a small kiss. Osamu merely gave an angry pout, because he trying his best not blush, regardless of fact he was already kind of pink. Looking away from him, Ryo just fell into his snickering habits.

"Th—That's so cliché! Do have no shame?! Like at all?!" Osamu just started to become fidgety, thus turning him into a defensive person. Of course he liked it, though being in public, as the elevator door open, made it harder for him to show his interest. Osamu wouldn't look at him, pouting angrily, his hidden by the strange light reflected against his glasses, making only seem cuter.

For most of the trip, they didn't really talk, Ryo just simple informed him how school was going. It hadn't changed much, though Osamu didn't have a lot of friends either. But Osamu enjoyed school there because they could be close. So even if Osamu had a hard time making friends, Ryo would let him and the friends he made eat together at lunchtime. Ryo's friend didn't like the prodigy, saying he was stuck up and rude. Osamu was only rude if given a reason to be, Anusami-chan had started it but wouldn't admit the fact. Stuck-up was more likely… though it was a misunderstanding at best. He couldn't explain it, Osamu had many friends when he was in elementary, but when he came to middle school most of his friends abandoned him.

Osamu was interested in so many things, he actually enjoyed learning, despite the fact the classes were boring as fuck for him. He was nice to the teachers, sometimes pointing out errors in their methods of teaching.

School was founded on patriotism, not the actual desire to teach students how things really were.

Teachers either loved the boy or hated him.

Osamu at the end of elementary began to stop pointing out those things. His friends began to be compared to the genius, like he was by his own parents and thus making things worse. Japan was aiming for the number one students would accept nothing less than perfect. Their culture was base on extremely good performances. Parents envied the boy who exceeded many with ease. Kids outside of their school admire him, while the student he spoke to thought he was too full of himself. Osamu's parents should of been the border of all these conflicts, but they didn't listen to well enough.

They did not like the fact their twelve year old boy admitted to liking boys.

Osamu became stuck-up because nobody would listen or defend him. He always had to defend himself. Ryo pitied that, he really did… but Osamu had to realize that he was making his own problems, if not making them worse.

Ryo was very social, he understood people and what they liked. Being neighbors to the boy prodigy was far from simple. Ryo liked people, he couldn't go without a day being together with somebody and enjoying spending time together. But he had fallen in love with the boy, who didn't know how to open himself up. Despite's Osamu's parental issues, his family didn't really care about his bisexuality: though in their defense they didn't believe in 'bi'sexuality. Homosexuality, yes. Not in bisexuality for some reason. He didn't tell his family of their dating for a simple reason: Osamu's parents couldn't know. Ever.

Finally getting into the metro station, into a cheap train, for they saved their extra money for other things. They were stuck in out-time, where people got out the most, so the trains were always well crowded, especially when directed to Tokyo.

Standing near the door, as Osamu's held onto the hanging support, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, his chest onto the boy's back. He cuddle his neck on Osamu's shoulder, feeling the boy get slightly tense before calming down, obviously embarrassed that they were doing it in front of so many people. Though many people didn't care, as it was becoming that hour were people were all turning strange, to go into the big city. The drive was silent, he could tell Osamu wanted to complain but didn't want to make a scene either. Somewhat moaning as he lowered his head, unable to stop the redness on his face.

He cuddle him body closer to him, resting his head onto the collar bone of his lover, who began twitching.

Whispering a bit angrily "Ryo… stop it! We have to get off soon!"

"Soon is like in ten minutes, I think it can wait." He spoke with ease. Osamu felt warm, it was something he wanted to treasure. He couldn't help himself and licked on the neck, tasting the mineral salt on his body which was kind of sweet. Immediately afterward Osamu's body shivered, his stomach slightly going backwards, shifting his body before calming down.

"I am going to kill you." The other boy whispered so lowly and so intently filled with death.

Snickering "I could give you a hickey, if you want."

The boy's face lost all emotion, forming into the most pure blankness he had ever seen. Osamu had no words to this threat. His mouth was gaping, trying to find a 'correct' way to retort back, except there didn't exist such a thing. They both liked it. But he was mean to Osamu, he like teasing the boy, so in response he rested his head snuggling between his collarbone. It was so warm and comfy.

"I hate you." Osamu said, retreating from his threat.

He began to snicker again.

They enjoyed their closeness, nobody gave them even a second glance… they were driving in a metro train after all, people overlooked anything really. Mostly because most men did what they wanted to women afterwards, whether she wanted it or not. The older women looked at them with contempt, since the seniors had grown use to such things, they didn't speak of it anymore. Osamu had calmed down and relaxed, making the whole experience enjoyable. But soon everything had to end, he let go of his friend and walked near the entrance before the train stopped.

Going through the doors before they could be pushed out, they walked within the station, taking the next route directly to the Tokyo stadium.

They weren't exactly going there, since Tokyo's branch university groups usually had a small permit within a medium sized apartment complex within the next city apart. The walk was much more calmer since the train they took, was less full then what you'd expect around seven-twenty. Teenagers were acting like idiots, some of very few important people could be seen but decently empty metro train.

The skyscrapers there were much more of a shorter scale of height, less decorative but it was near a resident town, so it was obviously just a calm city.

They walked together as friends, being too close would be odd for Osamu. Seeing that they were getting closer to the event at hand, it was obvious it had to be done. So he joked around of what Osamu could do and tried to calm his friend's nerves. Businessmen that came Tokyo University were the highest class as each group was formed by specific people and not anybody could join. They even had influence on the government… if they were the absolute highest.

Neither of their father's had the luck to be in any group, mostly because they had no good connections, but obviously were influence by these people, indirectly, on a daily bases.

Upon entering the place it was a necessity to show the invite, showing that Ryo was his plus one, these men could make the Ichijouji's family more richer as Mr. Ichijouji was a owner of a very small business. These things weren't important, Ryo knew the man could care less about such things, though this project was suggested by the cram school Osamu was sent to. Tokyo's U had recently made a pre-eliminaries cram school to see most likely accepted students. They accepted only the most highest, most talent and the most creative student with nothing less than perfect. From their lifestyle to their manners.

Osamu like what he had learned, though despise everybody in there, even the teacher's were incredibly stiff and boring. 'People who simply couldn't make a career out of their specialties' he told him.

The place was decorated nicely, give a highly western touch to some aspect of their own culture, they entered in as Osamu went one by one, pleasing each and every person who couldn't wait to talk to him. Out near the stage where the many projects were to be laid, several other out of Tamachi's station folks, were also geniuses of different ages. Some were exceeding young adults who were waiting to please their public and the very rare pity cases. He'd asked around about them and…

…. He choose to pretend he never heard of it.

Stuffy people in a high status place within a society that bowed down to them: this was probably the most boring place he'd ever step into after school. He understood most of what the men spoke of, though decided if he wanted to learn to be a businessman, he'd learn it when he was around eighteen.

It took two hours before Osamu and any of the other promising 'minds' could present their projects one by one, all of them taking one hour and a half each.

By the time it was finished, it was pass the dark of night, making it 1:10am. Osamu would of left earlier but was still stuck talking to people who were interested in his work. It was somewhat extraordinary, the stressed word being 'somewhat', since Osamu had no real interest in biology manipulation of the human immune systems. He had done it mostly for a 100%, it wasn't really thought out, the boy admitted.

So they walked into the city, going to a payphone, Osamu had called his parents telling them they were both okay. After that little misadventure, they simply started to take the late trains which were always filled with the worst people of the night. Sitting on one of the many empty seats, they walked as some drunks slurred their words at one another. Nervous young women, kept their distances with these men. Other people minded their business and a few were talking among themselves. It was the hour of adults, a bothersome view of the world. Ryo thought, as Osamu rested his head on his shoulder, tired of all the action just minutes ago.

"Hey, can we not go home now?" Osamu muttered somewhat dazed by drowsiness.

Ryo smiled with his head on the other boy "Sure… want to play Pachinko?"

"We're 13… it's late… they won't let us." Groaned the boy, who had his eyes shut.

Simple saying "Sure wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Guess not…"

The rest of the ride he let Osamu rest.

Getting out on their stop, the station was almost abandoned, with the exception of a few hobos and druggies. He ignored the other people, holding Osamu's hand, for which the boy was ready to fall asleep. Being lightheaded, nobody ever made the right choice, even so the other boy's attitude had become gentler when he was sleepy. In retrospect, waking him would be like an awaken volcano ready to melt you with its lava. Finally getting out of the station, into their little boring city, he guided him into a small arcade/casino shop. The people there were usually nice, though it was an hour were they were the fullest, so it was easy to sneak into the place to play.

Ryo was luckless when it came to playing it, Osamu on the other hand was filling his pocket with the pachinko balls. Though after a few wins and lost, Osamu had awoken some and told him that they should leave.

Before long they sat at a park, where almost nobody was there. On the bench closest to the river, they didn't talk much, all he wanted to do was be close. Osamu lifted his head, using his left arm to circle around him, between feeling their lips clashing, a force pushed him closer to Osamu. Their chest were close, as the boy force him to lean closer. Upon the second kiss, he felt their tongue touch and wrestle one another, feeling the other's saliva and breath. Before long, he was being penetrated by that tongue, feeling his senses tingle as he tasted like grapes, the boy had wine. He snickered between the kiss, feeling Osamu move his body as close as possible, before he tried get on his legs.

The parted their kiss, taking a moment to breath, feeling his face become red. Despite his actions from before, this was quite a lot for him. Osamu merely guided him, giving another leap, pushing him onto his back on the bench. Feeling awkward, he moved his legs onto the bench, where Osamu immediately placed his knees between them.

"Come on…" Muttered Osamu between the first kiss and the second. He felt Osamu's hands enter underneath his shirt, making him move involuntary, as fingers started touch his sides, feeling a thumb rubbing around his stomach, more willingly than to advance to his chest where he rubbed his nipple. This had made him fluster into red, trying to wiggle out of their kissing, but Osamu wouldn't allow him to escape as he force his head down. Tasting his tongue, making him tingly, while the other boy's advancement were too advance or quick for his liking.

His back being rubbed smoothly, a knee was starting to touch against his crip, his nipple being pinch while being penetrated by a ravishing tongue. His head was going fuzzy, though his instincts told to him to ignore those strange moments, they were in public!

Using his two hand, he got the boy to stop kissing him.

Osamu looked at bit pouty, but taking a moment to breath, he growled at the other boy. "Huf..huff.. Osamu! What the hell are you thinking?! We're in a private place."

"You're full of empty threats." Was his retort.

Rolling his eyes at the boy, he got up, slightly pushing the boy back "That was about kissing and cuddling. This isn't the place or time to do something … like that."

The other boy held a smug smirk, with eyes full of 'I-knew-it'.

This had only made him mad "…. You know I don't want to do it."

Wrapping his arms around him, Osamu pushed him down onto his back again, hugging him more than anything else. Feeling Osamu on his chest was reassuring, though his irritation wasn't fading, for it was annoying the event had happen somewhere public.

"I wish you would…" Osamu said dreamingly, adjusting his head a bit "I heard sex is a great stress reliever."

Snorting at such a comment "What a horrible reason to ruin something that meaningful to me."

"You sound like a girl."

Looking down at his lover, unimpressed "Yeah… you sound like a Tsundere half the time, so B-YEAH! I burned you good!"

Osamu didn't make any more comments, so for a while they watch the nonexistent stars in the sky. The moon was in a new stage, so even that was gone. The few bright lights in the sky were only of satellites, if not planets. Osamu finally got off his chest and putting his head between his shoulders to look together with him.

Sighing Osamu finally spoke up "I don't want to go home."

"I'm not staying outside any longer, not after what happen."

The boy glared at him with a disapproving pout "I won't do it again. Let's go back to kissing."

"Ahahhaaa… I don't doubt you, I doubt your hormones. Anyway I got to go." He finally got up from the bench, seeing a laying Osamu. " I got a test tomorrow and I need my head not on my desk when it arrives."

Giving up, the other boy followed suit as they walked home "So… When will I see you again? Tomorrow I need you to watch Ken, you know."

"Don't worry, I will."

Out of the park and waiting for the crossroad light to change, Osamu turned his head, eyes filled with sorrow "…." But instead of talking, he moved his head back in place, still looking regretful.

"I'm not mad, you know." He lied.

"Really?" His voice sounded pitiful.

Saying with fake certainty "Absolutely. How could I be mad at you? Boys should be perverted like ourselves. Isn't that the main rule?"

Chuckling "Yeah… all men are perverts in the end."

Crossing the road only to cross another, they walked to their single destination. Ryo couldn't chatter much, he didn't feel like it, just furious about what had happen. It was one thing to cuddle and kiss, the next was to be forced into something nonconsensual. It wasn't that he wasn't curious, it just… he wanted to wait. Meaning he didn't want to try it in public, where they could be caught. It would be humiliating as horrible.

Finally entering into the entrance of their apartment complex, the silence was becoming notable, as Osamu started to talk.

"So how many test do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Three. English, Science and a cram school test."

Osamu turned to him confused "Cram school? When did you start taking cram school?"

He shrugged "It starts right after school, so I'll be able to watch Ken, don't worry."

"That's no-." But the opening of the elevator door, he was already out, giving his friend a smile "I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye!"

"Bye…" Osamu muttered into the distance.

Going inside his door, he saw his mother still working on her laptop with a cigarette in her mouth. She flickered her eyes at him, gave no comment and gesture him to do his daily things, before going to bed.

"Night Mom…"


End file.
